chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Nazdarovya!
| next = }} Nazdarovya! is the fifteenth episode of the first season and the 15th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summaryhttps://itunes.apple.com/ca/tv-season/one-minute/id560919824?i=575245533 Dawson attempts to help her brother Antonio unravel the details of his drugs-and-gang investigation, and goes behind his back in turning to an unlikely source for assistance. Casey and his mother, Nancy struggle with their new relationship. Meanwhile, as a favor to Lieutenant Whaley, Severide visits someone important from his past, while Herrmann and Otis learn some hard truths about their “silent partner” in the bar. Plothttp://www.nbc.com/chicago-fire/episode-guide/season-1/593092/nazdarovya/episode-115/707419/ Still in the parking lot with her wounded brother, Dawson cries out for help. She darts into the street to stop a passing ambulance. Moments later, her brother is being wheeled into the emergency room. Meanwhile, Casey asks his mother why she shot his father years ago, but she refuses to tell him. Back at the station, Dawson explains her brother's situation to Mills. Dawson heads to the chief's office to meet with a police investigator, who tells her that her brother was in too deep. The investigator makes it clear that he is investigating her brother's activity, not the shooting. Dawson will have to investigate on her own. Chief Boden tells Dawson to be careful. In the locker room, Whaley makes peace with Severide. Whaley explains that, since Severide broke off his engagement with Whaley's sister, the family hasn't heard from her. He asks if Severide will reach out to his sister, and he gives Severide her phone number. Severide reluctantly agrees. The squad is called to the scene of an accident where a child has fallen into Lake Michigan. Severide swims into the lake and pulls the boy out of the water. In the ambulance, Dawson gets the child breathing again. Later, at the hospital, the boy's father has a heart-to-heart chat with Severide and thanks him for saving his son's life. That night, Shay and Clarice talk about offering Clarice's ex 50/50 custody of the baby. Shay agrees to make the deal. The next morning, Herrmann and Otis meet with their fourth bar investor, Arthur. Herrmann explains to Arthur that he is not entitled to 25% of the bar's profits, since his contribution is lower. Arthur plays it cool, but Herrmann has a bad feeling about him. Dawson checks in on her brother in the hospital. He's in bad shape, but he's recovering. Dawson promises her brother that she'll find the people who tried to kill him. She's heading to the prison to visit Voight in hopes of procuring some information. In the prison visiting room, Voight tells Dawson to find a gangster named T.T. who can help her. He also reminds Dawson that she owes him a favor now. The building inspector tells Herrmann and Otis that he can't approve the building for business. Back at Severide and Shay's apartment, Severide bonds with the new baby and asks Shay if her attorney can help him find his old fiancee, Renee. Meanwhile, Dawson tracks down T.T., but he is not welcoming. He pushes her to the ground, puts a gun in her face and tells her to never come back. Severide tracks down Renee, who is a stripper. He tries to talk to her, but she wants nothing to do with him. Back at the station, Chief Boden tells Dawson that he heard about her visit with Voight and that she needs to tell Casey before he finds out himself. Casey is furious with Dawson for seeking help from the man who tried to have him killed. Later, Severide tells Whaley that he saw Renee, and she seems okay. Arthur arrives at the station with the building inspector, who has had a sudden change of heart. It's clear that Arthur coerced him into approving the building, and Arthur tells Herrmann and Otis that he'll take 25% of the profits. Meanwhile, Mills tries to convince Dawson to back off her investigation. The squad is called to a house collapse where they dig two survivors out of the rubble. When she returns to the station, Dawson gets a visit from a girl sent by T.T. She tells Dawson that she will testify against the people who shot her brother. Voight's lead paid off after all. That night, Herrmann meets with Arthur and tells him that he doesn't want his investment ruined by Arthur's crooked business practices. Arthur agrees to take one percent of the profits and stay out of the business. Whaley calls Severide with bad news: Renee has just been admitted to the hospital after attempting to overdose on pills. Meanwhile, Casey and his mother get in another argument, and Casey gives her an ultimatum: she has two weeks to move out. Casey's mother finally explains her motivation the night she killed Casey's father. She says that she did it because his father said something awful about Casey. Casthttp://www.tvrage.com/Chicago_Fire/episodes/1065270653 Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Joe Minoso as Joe Cruz * Yuri Sardarov as Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Kathleen Quinlan as Nancy Casey * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Shane McRae as Eric Whaley * Mike Starr as Arthur * Shiri Appleby as Clarice Carthage Co-Guest Stars * Morocco Omari as Detective Vikan * Randy Flagler as Capp * Stef Tovar as Daniel * William Smillie as Hadley * Brady Tutton as Kid #1 * Elizabeth Murphy as Nurse * Eric Lane as T.T. * Jeff Dumas as Doctor * Jennie Moreau as Woman * Jesse Marx as Teen Boy * Molly Pan as Young Woman * Rachel Cerda as Rose * Ruby Kaye as Teen Girl * Thomas Gaitsch as Trilling * William Dick as Inspector Uncredited Trivia References/Sources Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes